heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Undead
"The Undead are a race of powerful warlocks dedicated to black magic. During the war of the schism, the Undead King was mysteriously killed. When the war subsequently ended, there was a fierce dispute over who would succeed him as ruler of the damned.However internal dispute was not enough to quell the shared desire of the Undead to exterminate" - In-game Description Units All of the units in the Undead army are trained in the Graveyard. Click on the unit name to see a picture and other useful information. Note: Base is unmodified unit build time. Bootcamp assumes maxed Bootcamp skill. HSkill assumes max Bootcamp and maxed Draft/Intensive Training. Guild assumes all of the aforementioned and a level 10 University guild building. Note 2: All gold values are base values. For the cumulative effects of training time reduction, see Bootcamp, and for gold reduction, see Manufacturing Skill. Note 3: A green cell means that this is best stat compared with others units of the same tier and attack type. A yellow cell means means that that unit has the best stat of this type, but shares this stat with one or more units in the same tier. See more info in Unit Comparison page. Buildings Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. *Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Racial Spells The following are passive skills researched at the Pluto Hall. These spells only apply to Undead Heroes and only to Undead units allocated to those Heroes. Tasks Main Tasks Main Tasks are quest rewards that are completable once per player. In addition to a number of novice main tasks, there are now several hundred Main Tasks that grant rewards each time the player researches a new technology, builds a new building, or upgrades an existing building. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks refresh daily at 00:00:00 server time or whenever maintenance or other server resets occur. Analysis & Strategy Overall Undeads have two big advantages. First, they have Liches, the minimum requirements for which can be completed quickly (tier 6, compared with Elfs). Since, this is the first ranged unit, players will not waste time in weaker ranged units like Elf Archer or Axe Throwers. There is, also, the Daily Task that gives you one Lich King per day (at 2200 fame). While this does not sound like much, in the beginning of the game it can make a big difference. Protected Game ( < 2200 Fame) An undead player has limited access to range units until he or she gains the ability to build Liches, the Undead's tier 6 units. Before the player has built and researched the prerequisites, the only method to regularly gain ranged units are the Axe Throwers Slaves Task a daily task accessible at 800 fame. This allows the player to trade thirty zombies for twenty-five Axe Throwers and the Clean Up Remnants ''Daily Task, which will only be available after the player has 2200 or more fame which usually only takes two or three days after the player reaches 800 fame. Whether or not the Axe Throwers Slaves Task should be used to gain ranged units is polemical. The players who choose not to will deny themselves a source of range units. However, not only are the rewarded tier 3 units among the weakest of ranged units, but the the cost of the task is high, as zombies are the best resource carriers of the Undeads. Furthermore, once an Undead player has gained 2200 fame he or she will be able to gain a Lich King via the the ''Clean Up Remnants ''Daily Task. a tier 8 range unit much stronger than Axe Throwers daily with little cost. Due to the limited accessibility of range units, and their importance in battling NPCs, it is a common strategy for Undead players to upgrade and research until they can build Liches as soon as possible. Economy Since Heroes of Gaia is partly a resource management game, establishing a vigorous economy is of fundamental importance. Increasing resource production will allow a player to develop their castle, army, and technology much faster. Thus, the first action a player should take after completing the tutorial is to strengthen his or her economy. The fastest way to do so at the beginning is to occupy mines in the World Map. Because gold is more easily gained through trade and tasks than other resources, a player should refrain from conquering Gold Mines. Instead, a player should conquer Lumber, Ore, Sulfur, and Crystal Mines in as equal proportions as possible. Doing so decrease the chance of resource overflowing and being wasted. Another important method to increase the inflow of resources is research. Thus, a player should build a magic tower almost immediately after the beginning of the game. Once the magic tower has been built, the four resource spells should be researched. Researching the first level of the spells not only increases research production by a small percentage, it increases base production of the spells by a considerable amount. However, further researching the spells will only do the former, and thus should be delayed until later in the game. Equally as important as increasing resource production is upgrading warehouse and building a market. The former increases resource storage limits, allowing a player to build more costly buildings and preventing resource overflow. The latter allows a player to trade resources, and sell them for gold, without additional cost. However, it does not allow a player to buy resources with gold. Since the cooldown limit of the market is always zero due to a bug, the market should not be upgraded beyond level one. Daily Activities Every day, a player should visit the Waterwheel for a reward of 2000 gold and the Windmill for a reward of either 400 Ore/Lumber or 200 Sulfur/Crystal. The ''Getting Started, Master Key, and Lucky Blessing Daily Tasks should be completed whenever possible. After a player has 800 fame, he or she should complete the Maintain Order Daily Task at any possible chance. These tasks reward players with vital resources, items, or troops. Before a player has 2200 fame, he or she should use resource cards gained from the Lucky Boxes whenever development is slowed down by a lack of resources. Unless a player has a surplus of gold, completing the Donate Lumber and the Donate Ore Daily Task will also aid early development. These tasks have players donate 100 of the specified resource from your main castle and rewards with gold. Early game ( 2200 ~ 80,000 Fame) Overall, the main objective is to build and research the prerequisites to Liches. It is possible for an undead player to build liches before he or she has 4600 fame. If a player has leftover resources, he or she should invest in zombies, which has the highest load capacity of all the Undead units. These zombies can help a player raid for resources and later transport resources between castles. For the whole Early Game, and especially before an Undead player can build Liches, the Clean Up Remnants Daily Task should be complete whenever possible. The Task allows an Undead player to gain a Lich King, the Undead's tier 8 range unit, once per day. The task is vastly superior to the Axe Throwers Slaves Task; not only does the Clean Up Remnants Task rewards the player with a much stronger unit, it also does not require sacrificing thirty Zombies. Train as many Liches as possible until you have 500, after this focus in Lich Kings. Use the resources to mainly upgrade the buildings and with the extra resources keep training Liches. Lich Kings are better than Liches, in damage power 350 Liches do as much as 100 LKs. So even though LKs cost quite a bit more; they make for a better choice. It is possible be able to train Lich Kings with 80~100K fame. Heroes When a player has the ability to train Liches, he or she should start recruiting better heroes if he or she hasn't done so already. Endgame ( > 80K Fame) First point is to get the Tavern to lvl10 and try to get a nice hero. After this point there are two different paths that can be taken. One is to make a''' big army', The most common way is to have a big army of the strongest undead ranged units, Lich Kings. Ghost Dragon are really powerful, but when lost in a NPC battle it's a big waste of time and resource, so mostly players only use them in the arena or after having a big army. "Big" is relative and you should decide for yourself what size that you consider big. Obviously the higher in fame and hero level you get, the higher the number will be. The second way is to focus on '''Ghost Dragons. ' Ghost Dragons are overall much better than Bone Dragons, so there is no point in building an army of Bone dragons. Even when you are able to build them (as you will get the requirements fulfilled on your way to Ghost Dragons) don't waste your resources on them and head straight for tier10. Of course the best choice is to do both. If you have a full server you can probably find a lot of farms (inactive players) even in high fame. But if you can't do the two it's probably better to get a big army first (at least until you can attack lvl10 equips) and when you have some spare resources construct the buildings needed for Ghost Dragons. After Ghost Dragons the next target can be to get lvl10 of some spells: One or more of the resources spells, Bootcamp, Necromancy, Intensive Training, Financing Ability, Dark Energy and Eternal Slavery. This is just a general outline and if you feel that you prefer other spells feel free to research them first. While doing all of this don't forget your additional castle(s). It can be a good idea to build them up so you can recruit tier8 or 10 units there. If you have two castles of the same race you can half the amount of time needed to get units, specially the higher ones (though getting another castle that high will take quite a bit of time). Tip: Gold isn't a problem once you can farm high level equips. Lvl10 equips can be sold for 8~11K gold, so don't worry about gold mines. See also Races *Elf *Human *Orc *Undead Category:Races Category:Undead